


Wyvargon legends: Wrath of the War Lordess

by Garmons_BaraArchive



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Original work - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garmons_BaraArchive/pseuds/Garmons_BaraArchive





	Wyvargon legends: Wrath of the War Lordess

The plan Lakio suggested was a shaky but a sturdy plan, Lakio has picked out an agent in the form of the personal chef for Lea, her motive for going along was likely loyalty to the original Queen and King, Dhalia and Geralt.

Her goal was to sneak in items that would hint at his heritage, from books, to toys and even a a poster of Geralt and Dhalia.  
He had kept the poster and folded it in till it was a tiny square that he kept in his pillow case. Every morning he’d look at the poster and wonder, “why does she look familiar? Hmm she has my ears...they pointed and are seemingly flexible, “that man is dressed so regal ...but why does his midriff exposed…”

Day 3  
Kassy had disguised herself as an employee and by a stroke of luck she was assigned to care for the young prince, Lea hadn’t seen this maid before,”you’re new…” he said first as he held his book closely,  
Kassy was nervous as the kid intimadated her, he looked at her with a bored expression that read like a child ready to murder, but really he was bored. Lea during this time would have to endure stories approved by Anita and most of them were to only appeal to a daughter instead of a son. “yes i am but hey no need to worry about boredom.” she took the book from his arms and examined it much to his surprise, “hm no offense to milady but this won't do.” kassy said disapproving of the book. Luckily this was Lea’s private library so she could switch it for another. “Let’s read something more exciting.” she said returning the book and as lea followed she scanned the spines of many books, what Lea didn’t see was Ray-Kahn hidden in the shelves handing Kassy a book that was banned by Anita, ‘The titan boys.’.

Lea seeing this made his bored expression turn into a more of one of curiosity, “what’s that?” he asked,  
“It’s a book i think you’ll like.” she said in a comforting voice,  
“it’s about two giants who care for a tiny duck.” she said as she goes to sit down and it was obvious he wanted to hear about it since the books he would be read to are boring to him.  
He sat down legs crossed and ears perked, he looked at her with eyes widen with curiosity, the tension in his little head relieved when she opens and starts flipping the empty pages and begins reading.  
The story was about two giants who are childhood friends who see the world below the clouds, when kassy began reading the book Lea sat quietly anticipating,

“There was once a land of giants, a place where the clouds were the clouds were softer than any grassland the land below could produce,” Lea looked like he wanted to ask a question but seemed scared,

“do you have a question?” kassy asked him seeing the tension in his eyes,

“are...are..are they very fluffy?” he asked shaking thinking asking questions would earn him a beating,

“very fluffy.” kassy replied kindly, this gave lea more confusion but did he question it more? No.

“there are also legends of the Cloud rabbits, the fluffiest of rabbits that are said to only appear to children pure of heart” this got Lea’s attention,

“Do you think one will appear in front of me?” asked the child.

“yes, i truly believe so, the Cloud Rabbits also appear as a confirmation to people’s wishes.” she explains further.” Kassy explained, as she further explained the Cloud animal variants, and their myths associated, from the careless cloud snake, the happy dancing Cloudi Rooster, to Lea’s favorite; the Nubé Cockatoo.

The following weeks Kassy had imprinted her presence in his life so phase one has been completed. Lakio had hoped he’d had kassy seem like an older sister figure to Lea, upon reporting to Lakio on day 22 Naga’s Bloom, Kassy had came back to a worried Lakio. 

“what’s wrong?” she asked raising an eyebrow,

“there’s a report that maids have been murdered, and I worried you were one of them.” despite the mask covering his face his worried tone carried all the emotion,

“and based on one of my envoy’s scrolls they claim the killer is Anita herself.” 

This gave kassy pause but she shrugged it off as she started to care about Lea too much to abandon him,

“Can’t we just be careful?” she questioned him,

“I wish we can but what would you do if Anita attempted to murder you? You can’t risk dying or rescuing our target yet.”

This angered Kassy even more and to the point where she slapped Lakio, his mask came off and she stormed out, outside listening was Lux as kassy charged out angrily unintentionally pushing Lux out of the way,

“Lakio?” Lux asked as he enters, seeing him put his mask back on,

“It’s nothing...I am merely showing concern for my fellow collaborator,’

“Sounds more like you either angered her or…”

He cut him off before he can finish, “you remember the report i shared? That there is a murderer after maids, well should she meet them, i fear for Lea AND her life, to die defending a life or risk letting someone die.”

“Does she think she can defend him herself?” Lux asked,

“I think she does think so, it’s not like she can pull a knife from her skirt.” he said sitting down viewing more scrolls with many different writings.

“Well the element of surprise is a strong weapon…” 

“Don’t try to enable her, later on I ask that if you can bring her in as well as the dancer and his boyfriend i have another plan.” Lux merely nodded as he left the tent of Lakio. Then the real plan begins.

Day 4

Today’s plan was to have Lux be disguised as a magic teacher, Lakio luckily had the right blackmail…..well he prefer calling them “dark exchanges.”.

“This outfit is rather tight on me...ugh.” Lux felt uncomfortably in the dress shirt he was told to wear, he had a cute blue bowtie, his hair slicked forward and wearing a monocle to give the look an air of intellect,

“Deal with it, now revise the plan so I can reassure your role in this.” Lakio said smiling at the misfortunate feeling he induced,

“I am to pose as a false instructor and teach lea the instructions to a spell that might weaken any spell or incantation that he might have had on him from Anita or any of her mages.” 

“That’s right, now come, I have your escort waiting for you.” lakio says as he approves of this as he leads him into a carriage with a suspicious old man driving it. 

Once inside, he puts on a hood incase so that his identity is concealed once he leaves or for when the carriage comes into view of the city. What seems to be days, Lux comes into view of Luna Capital, where the private school he is to meet Lea.

“This is ya stop.” said the driver as when he came out, some stare in awe, and some whisper “My professors get more handsome everyday.” , he had his hood down so he was prepared for the stares, and comments and unwanted solicitations from the noblemen and noblewomen.  
He entered and was met by a frantic worker who gave him no time to reply,

“Thank goodness! I was worried you’d be late or worse dead!” said the frail skinny wyvargon who seems stronger than he seems by the pull of his arms as he is dragged past many classrooms, and at the end of one hallway was a room specially marked with many magic circles and the crest of the royal family but it was crossed out. Behind the door was a patiently waiting Lea, last time he was smaller but he oddly resembled a todles which gave Lux some pause

‘How did he grow in just a day? Most wyvargon children grow slowly.’

“Little Lea your instructor is here!” said the oddly jovial employee who went from frantic to this happy state,

Lea looked up at Lux and his cheeks turned pink, what was he thinking?

“I’ll leave and you both can begin your lesson.” said the employee as when he passed by Lux he gave a wink but it was not a flirtatious wink but a wink that he was likely bought out by Lakio, Lakio did have a way to bribe people, so thankfully he knew what he needed to do.

“Now let me introduce myself, I am Professor Solas. Your...mother told me i am to be teaching you the arcane arts.” he introduced himself in a posh tone, which made little Lea giggle, while it slightly annoyed Lux, he thought,

‘Ugh! Having to maintain this is cruel when my vassal is so darn adorable.’

“Hehe yes, but I wouldn't call her my mom…” replied Lea with a struggling smile, it's clear he didn’t have a need to call her mother but something kept him from saying something else, what is that thing that did keep him?

“Anyways...ready for your first lesson?” He asked opening his tome,

“Yes i am sir.” he replied back politely as he went to his desk and clasped his hands together,

“Now today’s lesseon is in awakening spells. Do you know what they are?” he asked him as he conjured up a blue orb that forms into a hologram of a sleeping duck, this caught Lea’s attention as he stared at the hologram duck,

“Can the duckie wake up?” he asked,

“Yes he can but only with your help.” he said with a smile,

“How can I help?” he asked innocently,

“To learn this spell you must focus and since this is a light spell you must wish REALLY hard. Clasp your hands in prayer and wish for the duck to wake up.”

As he instructed Lea, Lea had attempted carefully to try the spell, but in reality it was a spell to awaken the locked away memories, the duck was used as a familiar for happy times for Lea as previous interaction with Kassy reading the book ‘the giants and the duck.”, when the hologram duck awoke, Lea’s eyes glowed, “sir...i wished for the duck to awaken but...i..i...i feel sad..the duck lost it’s mommy to a geese.” said Lea now weeping as if HE was the duck,

“do you need a hug?” he asked seeing that while the spell was successful, he felt sorry for the young prince,

The prince nodded and went in for the hug. 

``I almost want this hug to never end, i think i want to protect this child, such a fate was not befitting for him ...Prince Lea, I devote my life to keeping you safe.’

End of chapter 4


End file.
